


I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one!

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, Cheating, Exposing, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Pregnant, Short, Yelling, breaking off engagement, breaking up, cheater dream, fundy hates dream and george, idk how to tag, no crying, pushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: Fundy knows Dream secret, so he exposes him.He's been sick and tired of the green mans lies for to long, this is how it goes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (implied)
Series: DreamSMP [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 17
Kudos: 234





	I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one!

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics in the song are from "meant to be" by Laurence O'Keefe (from the heathers musical.)
> 
> I've been writing chapters for this fluff fic for a while so I needed some angst. sorry I love yall <3  
> I wanted to include the lyrics from the song because that and some stuff from twitter inspired this fic.
> 
> I plan to write another chapter for the crossover fic soon! just the fluff has been nice :)

I was meant to be yours, We were meant to be one.

He was tired of Dream, he was tired of George.

He was tired of a lot of things recently.

First, his father dies, then his adoptive father ghosts him and now…

Now…

His fiancé was essentially cheating on him.

For a man who sleeps through every major event, and isn't even considered a main character, by anyone really.

But yet here he stood, holding the flower his ‘fiancé’ gave him and trying not to cry.

He was standing near the camavan, over where the hole in the wall his lover built, around his home.

He looked at the flower before dropping it and crumpling it with his foot, he had called everyone to the van to have a meeting.

Dream was one of the first to get there, he was happy to see Fundy walking over and kissing his cheek, he was holding Fundy’s hand and talking to him.

But Fundy wasn’t listening, letting his lover ramble, looking at his left hand where his gold band was, Dream was wearing a matching silver one.

It repulsed him looking at it.

I can't make this alone, Finish what we've begun.

Stood around him now was Dream, George, Tommy, Tubbo, Eret, Niki, Quackity, Sapnap, and Karl. All the important people he loves or wants here.

Dream was standing near George Sapnap, and Karl. Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, and Quackity were near each other, standing away from the dream team. 

Eret was standing next to him, putting a hand on his right shoulder, he couldn’t hear what Eret was saying though. 

He looks to Eret and puts his hand atop of his and he moves it off.

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve brought you here today.” He looks at the two groups of friends, it’s now or never I guess.

“I’ve been having a rough month, With my father dying, Eret not showing up, and now this…” 

He rubs his forehead before looking dead at Dream, “My own fiancé, who I know isn’t pregnant with my child is...is cheating one me.” He wraps his arms around himself before getting closer to Dream.

“You never really love me right? It was just a show? Just a joke to get more power? To make me look like some foolish fox boy? What was the move here green boy.” 

Fundy moves his arms and shoves Dream, he shoves him until he falls down, he falls on his butt and his elbows are keeping him up.

Fundy stands over him menacing, his feet at his waist and he bends over to look Dream in his masked face.

“I’m sorry I ever loved you.” He rips his ring off and drops it on Dream, it bounces off his chest and lands on the grass next to him. 

You were meant to be mine, I am all that you need.

Sapnap grabs Fundy’s shoulder and rips him away from Dream, stumbling over him and he catches himself on Eret before he falls.

He hadn’t even noticed Eret had moved until now, he feels lightheaded. 

“Fundy! Wh- what do you mean? I’d never cheat on you.” Dream was stuttering and George helped him up along with Sapnap, he’s never hated someone more than he’s hated Dream and George in this moment. 

“Then why are you always defending George?! And you’re always hanging around him! Always there to save the day like you’re some knight in shining armour! But you were never there for me! Not when my father died! Not when you dethroned my adoptive father for your much more important lover! Not now! Not ever!” His face was red and he needed to be held back by Eret.

His fangs were bared. He was desperately trying to escape Erets hold and attack the green man who’s porcelain face just stared back, empty and cold.  
“I loved you Dream! And you were never there for me! Always there for the man who’s never here! Stay away from me, from now until forever! I’m done with you!” He breaks from Eret and spits at Dream, it should have melted his mask from how much venom was laced in it.

He pushes past Dream, making sure to hit George too, he marches to his home in the distance Eret and Niki follow.

You carved open my heart, Can't just leave me to bleed.


End file.
